The present device is an oral cleaning device and more particularly one which uses a flow of water under pressure usually available at a lavatory water faucet. It is a known fact that dental problems are held to a minimum through the use of oral cleaning devices and in particular by the use of those devices being the type that clean the narrow slots between the teeth. In those regions away from the broad surfaces which are otherwise brushed in ordinary dental hygiene, the chance for decay is much greater. Consequently such slots are best cleaned either by the use of dental floss threaded through the slots of the teeth or alternately by direction of a high pressure stream of water through the slots. Commercially available devices provide such pressurized water flow and said devices are intended to clean this region where conventional brushing is not otherwise accessible.
Commercially available devices are known which include an electrically powered pump equipped with a motor normally connected to a 110 VAC power supply by means of an electrical cord. Such devices utilize a pump for pressurizing water where the water is delivered from a storage tank into the pump, and the pump is then operated to deliver the limited water quantity under pressure from the connected tank. The present apparatus is substantially more convenient than the foregoing apparatus and is significantly less costly to manufacture and much less difficult to operate. Rather than using a dedicated pump with its associated motor which requires a separate housing in conjunction with a water storage tank or reservoir, the present approach utilizes an aerator valve diverter fitting which connects directly to a water faucet via a threaded faucet adaptor bushing or other similar means, and a faucet of the type conventionally found at a basin in a bathroom or kitchen. The fitting attaches preferably by threading to the outlet of the faucet. The fitting is equipped with an actuator valve which diverts flow from the faucet through a supply line which extends to a wand. The wand is equipped with a dual purpose control valve for on/off switching plus flow metering. By this construction, a smaller and less costly apparatus is provided.
Moreover, it has longer life in operation by virtue of the reduction in complexity and cost. It is safer in operation in view of the fact that it requires no electrical power. Rather, the power that is required for the operation of this apparatus is furnished by the water supply pressure which is available at the faucet. Because it is connected directly to the faucet and thus the water supply, the present device is continuously furnished with water, thereby eliminating any chance that the apparatus will run out of water. Other commercially available devices deplete their water supply tank when in use and therefore require repetitive refilling of the tank. Since the present disclosure has an infinite source of water, the present disclosure is distinguished over all other devices having a water tank reservoir. The present apparatus can therefore be summarized as a relatively small, even compact construction which is simplified in its operative components to serve as a water jet mechanism finding special use in dental hygiene. The device can be used conveniently at the basin in a bathroom or kitchen. To this end, the present disclosure is provided with an aerator valve diverter fitting which preferably threads to or attaches at the water faucet outlet and is a device which has an actuator valve with stem which selectively allows the water to flow downwardly into the basin whereby the user can first adjust the temperature of the water to a comfortable and selected level and then engage the actuator valve by pulling its stem, whereby the water flow is diverted through the mounted axially hollow tube of the fitting and into a flexible flow line or hose of significant length to thereby permit the user substantial movement at the end of the line. The line extends to a dual function control valve mounted in a wand where the valve is adjustable from full flow to no flow or from a maximum flow rate to a minimum flow rate. This serves as both an on/off valve plus a metering valve. The flow from the valve then emerges from an elongate cleaning tip which is axially hollow and has an outlet opening at the distil end, preferably being bent in the preferred embodiment, and is able to clean readily the teeth of a user and in particular is able to clean the narrow slots and gaps between the teeth where conventional brushing cannot be effectively applied.